Dragon Ball: Xenoverse-a novelization
by hikariyagaza
Summary: The written form of the popular Dragon Ball MMO, Dragon Ball Xenoverse. (Time is a fickle thing, and when the events are screwed up, the time patrol shall strive to correct any changes to history. But who's changing history, and why?)


Damion was created from a wish. Just that and nothing more. The wish was from a man named Trunks. Trunks, the commander of the time patrollers, had wished for a powerful partner. A comrade in arms whom he could depend on, and whom they could depend on him. That was the start of it all. Dragon Ball Xenoverse.

A massive dragon loomed under a dark sky. Shenron.

"Farewell," Shenron told his created life form, Damion.

Damion gaped openly as the massive dragon disappeared, and the sky turned into a blue color. His attention was soon enraptured by a humongous hourglass,intertwined with gears. Damion grew aware he was clad in white robes, that his hair color was white, and his eyes a deep crimson red.

Damion's attention was captured by a man with a sheathed sword strapped to his back, purple hair and piercing blue eyes walking to him.

"You're surprised, I'm sure," Trunks quietly acknowledged, giving a short nod to Damion he spoke on."I'll have to explain it all to you later."

Trunks lay a hand on the hilt of his sword, Damion braced himself for attack,"For now...let's just see how much power you have...!"

With a fierce battle cry, Trunks swung the sword from the sheath, and lunged at Damion. In an impressive motion, Trunks swung the sword in two swift and devastating motions. Damion agilely dodged the attacks, and jumped backwards. Trunks then sheathed his sword, and attacked with fists. The fight lasted about ten minutes,more or less. Damion hurled insults at Trunks and a stone he had found. Trunks had drawn his sword and deflected the stone.

The fight was a spar. Damion had realized that. Trunks meant Damion no permanent harm, he just wanted to see what he could do. Damion was only to glad to oblige.

"Hey!"Damion shouted at Trunks,"Who the hell goes up to someone and just attacks them?! Moron!"

Damion landed a solid punch on Trunk's face. Sliding back, Trunks grinned approvingly at Damion.

"You were chosen,"Trunk's cryptically spoke as he threw his sword in the air,"Chosen by Shenron." Trunks leaned to the side, and the sword fell into the sheathe.

"Sorry for attacking you by the way,"Trunks proclaimed as he straightened up.

Damion untensed his body. Then looked at Trunks.

"As you can see, this place is not the world your familiar with,"Trunks spoke evenly,"This is the Toki Toki world, where the flow of time gathers,"Trunks looked prideful,"You can call us, the time patrol." Trunks smiled,"When history goes off course, a false timeline is created. We work to correct any of these changes to history."

Damion didn't know what to do, but he wanted to help.

"As time patrol members, we'll fight all throughout time. Whatcha think?" Asked Trunks.

Damion sighed looking blandly at Trunks.

"This is the 'field of time' of Toki Toki city. There is also the 'industrail sector' and the 'time machine station here'. You see time patrolers everywhere, try talking to them!" Trunks informed.

Damion went around and talked to everyone. All of the people were a happy, kind bunch. Some even gave Damion things like gloves or a Crystal. After Damion talked to everyone, he went back to Trunks and he thoughtfully spoke to him.

"seeing that you're here, that means you want to help the time patrol,"Trunks looked at Damion,"Thank you so much! I wasn't worried, I wished to Shenron to bring me someone can fight with this way!"Trunks beckoned to Damion, who followed Trunks.

Son they found themselves in a green place, a tree grew out of a large building, and there was another building,( a home possibly?), a bit to the right of the tree one.

"We call this, the 'Time nest',"Trunks told Damion,"The supreme Kai of time lives here and manages this entire place!"Trunks pointed out the building with the tree,"We also have the time vault, it has many important texts. There's something I need you help with. Follow me."

Trunks and Damion entered the time vault. Trunks walked up to a platform and grabbed a single scroll.

"This...is the scroll of eternity,"Trunks walked towards Damion with a scroll,"All of time...all of history,"Trunks walked over to a table,"Everything...it's all listed in here."

Trunk's looked forlornly to the ground,"But..." He seemed to be lost in thought for a moment,only to shake himself and say,"Here...just take a look at this."

Trunks opened the scroll and there was a silvery thing covering most of the scroll. As Damion watched a part of the past began to play.

 **Age 761**

 **Piccolo stood and screamed,"Special Beam Canon!"**

 **A beam of lethal energy blasted at Raditz and Goku,however, in the split-second before the beam was to hit,Raditz grabbed Goku's arms,and flung himself out of harms way.**

 **"** **What!?"Goku has time to shout,before the beam shot a hole into his stomach.**

 **Raditz then shot a powerfulblast of energy at piccolo, incinerating him.**

 **"** **HehehHAHAHAHAHA!"Raditz laughed triumphantly. And Gohon lay on the ground,out cold.**

Damion looked to Trunks.

"As you can see,"Trunks swallowed,"If history, is in any way...altered or distorted...it could change the world as we know have no choice. We have to stop it..."Trunks held out the scroll, now retied, to Damion,"We can't let history change!"

Damion nodded.

"Right now. Goku is in trouble and needs help,"Trunks clenched a fist,"Please!"

* * *

Damion closed his eyes and held the scroll to his heart. A light surrounded him,transporting him to age 761.

Damion arrived just in time to dodge a powerful blast, Raditz angrily looked around.

"No matter how much trash there is, it's still trash!"Raditz spat.

"Hey, can you help us!"Goku yelled to Damion, who yelled back an agreement.

Trunks told Damion he'd be backing him from the time nest. The fight was brutal and before long, Raditiz could be heard pleading for mercy. Goku almost fell for his brothers false words,but Piccalo saw right threw them. Before long Raditz took a beating, and Damion knew his job was done.

Goku grabbed Raditz.

"W-what are you doing!" yelled Raditz.

"Now Piccolo,Do it!"roared Goku.

"Special beam canon!"Piccolo yelled.

The beam pierced both of the brothers, killing them.

"Serves you right..."Piccolo breathed, then took a few steps closer. A thought occurred to Piccolo. He began to look for Damion, the one who had helped them.

* * *

"What was that?"Wondered Piccolo,"Where did...?"

"You've corrected the timeline,"Trunks smiled,"Good job!...and with no side effects either!"

Trunks took back the scroll."Alright once we have the supreme Kai of time put it into a scroll,it will all be done."

Trunks looked back to Damion."That scroll is not the only one with a history change. Talk to me whenever you're ready to tackle the next one. Take your time."

Damion knew his adventure was only beginning. He also wondered if he was going to be 'that guy.' Like he's only going to appear every few years and everyone going to go,"Oh god,it's him!"

Damion laughed at the thought. This was amazing.


End file.
